The shinigami familiar
by XiaoWing
Summary: Why was he here? What had happened? And more importantly, why had the girl with the pink hair kissed him just now? He will continue to move on and protect his dear ones, even at cost of his own soul. Still for a stranger he will only go so far. He is NOT a SLAVE!
1. summoned

CH 1

**Summoned**

Ichigo looked around. What was going on? One second he was fighting a hollow, a pretty weak one when he thought back, and the next he suddenly felt himself being pulled into something. Falling through a void, because he couldn't call it anything else, and suddenly landing before a group of children was not what he expected when he finally landed safely on the ground. Then seconds after he landed an explosion occurred that cracked the ground around him, covering the surrounding with smoke, as well as him. He quickly cleared the smoke with a quick burst of his reiatsu before carefully watching his surroundings. Behind him was a building that could only be described as castle and before him stood a mass of children, probably students since they all wore the same. Before him stood a pink haired young girl, who watched him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open, near them stood an adult, probably the teacher of the students. What made Ichigo uncomfortable was that he couldn't feel any familiar reiatsu, none at all. He knew that he was bad when it came to reiatsu, but he wasn't as to not at least feel his friends, having remembered the feeling of their reiatsu completely. What exactly was going on and where was he?

* * *

Louise spoke her chant, calling upon her powers, using even the last drop that she could to pour into her spell before she stopped, watched and hoped that something had heard her prayer and would answer it. She didn't need something as big as a dragon, or as strong as a golem, even thought that would be great, she just wanted to have something appear, that would show everyone that she wasn't a complete failure, the zero. The tears that were about to flow out, when she noticed that still nothing had happened were stopped when a door, well something that looked like a door at least, appeared in thin air. The door was somehow wrong; instead of being straight it was horizontal and opened not by pulling it, but by pushing it to the side, which happened on its own. Something, they still couldn't see what it was, it looked like a color blur to them, fell out of it and landed soundlessly on the patch of grass before them. Before they could identify what it was exactly the expected explosion occurred, which surprisingly had come unexpected to the most of them, having let their guard down when they noticed that Louise had summoned something.

They waited for the smoke to disappear before looking at the being that had been summoned. Which wasn't there?

"Louise, where is your familiar?" Kirche asked, knowing that Louise had summoned something she did not say it with irony but with curiosity.

"Maybe it run away when it saw who its summoner was?!" a girl made fun of her, but Louise wasn't listening. Before her stood a, well it could only be called a human, but his clothes (think about his shinigami clothes after the full bringer arc!) looked different, bizarre, well in a nut shell weird, not fitting the clothes of their culture and he had bright orange hair, something she had never seen before. She couldn't really say so, with her pink hair and all, but even thought pink hair was rare, it still existed, while orange hair didn't. Still it was not his clothes or his hair that grabbed her attention. It were his eyes, which seemed to radiate power and knowledge and kindness at the same time. Still she felt like he was judging her, seizing her up if she was even worth looking at and it scared her. Her mother had always done the same and Louise feared those eyes above all else.

She moved toward the being that resembled her mother so much and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, having not enough courage to do much else, even thought she really didn't know why.

* * *

Colbert didn't know what to fell or think. He couldn't see anything but Louise seemed to have kissed something just now, completing the contract. He couldn't see anything, but he knew that something was there. The children didn't feel it, they had never seen war and death, but he could. He felt a shiver running down his back. The feelings when he stood before the dead, looking down on them and knowing that he may soon by one himself, dead and lifeless and unmoving. Those dead eyes staring at him as if they were accusing him of killing them, of not protecting them when they needed protection still haunted him even after the countless battles he had lived through. Now those feelings and memories had resurfaced. He shivered again, overcome with the feeling that death itself stood before him and was waiting for him to finally accept that he as well would one day part this world. Whatever Louise had summoned had lived through countless battles and had resurfaced victorious. It scared him, the battle hardened wizard, this being that felt like blood and death.

* * *

Slowly before every ones' eyes a shape, which before invisible, became visible. It was of a young man, with bright orange hair, deep brown eyes and a giant cleaver strapped to his back. It was a beautiful piece of metal, since it couldn't really be called a sword, glowing a beautiful black color. It almost looked like it was absorbing all the light.

It was a human, but humans weren't invisible to the eyes, so that meant he had used a spell right? They did not know that a spell for invisibility existed. It shouldn't. Was this a noble who had created his own spell? It couldn't be anything else, right?! Why had Louise been one of the only ones who had been able to see him, or had she seen him? They just couldn't find an answer to their questions.

* * *

Ichigo, after having recovered from the kiss, he thought about it like when his sisters gave him one, looked around and noticed that everyone was watching him. Why? Could they see him? At what were they looking? His hand hurt and he looked down to discover that something had burned itself on his hand. What was that? Ichigo felt that something, it was something foreign try to invade his body, no his soul, which noticing the intruder did the only natural thing. It tried to expel it. His reiatsu, he was reacting on instinct, tried to push the intruder out with all the power that he possessed, which wasn't really small. The thing, he could call it runes, was glowing. It was the intruder, which was futilely trying to hold its ground. The runes began to fade. Slowly one after another the runes disappeared from his hand till he heard a scream and stopped, looking up, noticing that he was squashing everyone with his spiritual pressure.

* * *

The human looked at his hand and frowned, well he had frowned even before that but his frown had deepened. Then suddenly he started to glow. Blue clouds (dust particles?) started to surround him and swirl almost lazily around him, till it a dam seemed to suddenly explode and the swirling became a tornado and the blue dust flew in all directions. Only then did they notice that it was his power, suddenly visible for the human eye that was now starting to push them down. At first it pushed them to their knees, followed by their whole bodies meeting the ground, slowly suffocating them. One, no one was sure who, let out a scrambled scream and the force abruptly stopped, as if it hadn't even existed in the first place. This being was not a human! They slowly stood up, looking at him with fear and awe, quickly followed by quick looks toward the 'zero'. How could she have summoned something with such power? He looked at his hand, this time with distaste, again. Then he opened his mouth for the first time and spoke:

"Explain!" It was not really a request, but a command and he waited for it to be fulfilled. He held out his hands, which to their surprise showed cracked and broken runes, some missing all together. Had the being tried to destroy them with his power?

No one answered, all staring at the runes in awe and fear. The familiar had such power that it could even destroy the runes?

* * *

Ichigo waited for someone to explain, it was funny how he had grown up. Normally he would have already lost his patience about now and started to shout. The teacher began to talk.

"Those are familiar runes; they appear when the contract is sealed with a kiss." Colbert tried to explain as best as he could. Not knowing if this being knew what a familiar is he continued to explain, hoping to get on its good site.

"A familiar is a being that is summoned to serve the summoner. The familiar is summoned to serve his caster and help him or her with different problems. The familiar stays with his caster until one of them dies. In exchange for its work the familiar is provided with shelter, food and in your case clothes." Colbert told Ichigo matter of fact, but something must have gone wrong because he seemed to have angered him even further.

"So you are telling me that I am, what one would call a slave, to do everything for my 'master' in exchange for things, like food and shelter, that I would have been able to easily provide myself with? I am forced to work for something that I already had and was rudely ripped away with when she cast her spell and now she forced me, without me accepting, into a contract that will force me to stay with her and away from my family and friends for the rest of her life? Even going so far as to use a contract that tried to invade my very own soul and tried to suppress my memories and powers?" The blue aura became visible again, slowly swirling around him. Small stones and dirt started to rise up from the ground and gravity seemed to have strengthened all of sudden again.

The students and the teacher became deathly quiet, thinking about what it really meant to be a familiar and out of fear as well, not wanting to anger the being any more.

* * *

Ichigo calmed himself down, slowing his breath. He knew that he could break the contract with his power and he could force it back, so it couldn't affect him like the caster had hoped. The blue reiatsu swirling around him became invisible again and the surroundings returned back to normal.

Louise, having collected all her courage, finally asked a question that had been bugging her this whole time.

"What are you exactly?" Ichigo looked down and thought about it. Should and could he tell them? Well they had already felt his powers and how it looked they could all see him. There also weren't any shinigami around that would notice that he had told them their secret so there probably wasn't any harm done.

"I am a shinigami" it was a short and straight answer, one which they despite that didn't understand.

"What exactly is a shinigami?" Ichigo thought about it. Shinigami also possessed other names, maybe they would help them understand better.

"Another name for shinigami would be a death god or soul reaper." Again, a straight and short answer, this time with the anticipated reaction.

"You are the god of death? You reap souls?" Came the loud shouts from the masses. Ichigo had almost flinched at the volume, but had controlled himself.

"One could say that" he said thinking back at them times where he had sent the souls to even or killed the hollows. Where he had gone through hell and gone to heaven.

"Does that mean that Louise summoned a god of death?" Someone meekly asked.

Louise didn't hear anymore, the exhaustion from the spell and the occurrences finally kicking in. Her world went black.

* * *

Sorry, the idea came when I read the famfictions of familiar of zero and I couldn't control myself, needed to write it down. Am working on the others.


	2. This being, her familiar

**CHAPTER 2**

This being, her familiar

* * *

**LOUISE POV:**

She couldn't remember having gone back to her room or having fallen asleep. What had happened? The summoning ritual had taken place. It had been her turn. Had she failed? No. Something had appeared. What had it been? Was it a majestic dragon she had hoped to summon? No. It had been different. It had a human shape. Had it been human? No. It had been…

It had been… she couldn't think of the right term, it was at the top of her tongue, but she just couldn't remember.

At least she was sure of one thing. The, no **HER** familiar was powerful, making all her classmates fall to their knees when it released its power. A shiver run down her back, she didn't know if she was feeling proud of such an achievement or scared. It had been angry, at whom she truly didn't fully know. Maybe at her, for ripping it away from its home and forcing it into a contract against its will, or maybe her teacher, for believing that Louise, its summoner, would be able to control it, make it serve and care for her.

However what had scared her more than any of the above had been that her familiar had almost broken free of their contract. The runes had almost been erased, looking like they had never even existed, almost destroying the proof, her proof of not being worthless and a complete failure, the zero. She had almost lost her last thread of hope. She shuddered remembering. Her familiar was strong enough to erase the runes, her proof, the contract to undo her hard work, her hope, even her life. It would be able to leave whenever it wanted.

Her brain forced a jump-start. Where was her familiar? Had it freed itself? Had it left? Her eyes flew open, frantically searching for her familiar. She sighed in relieve. It was sitting near her bed on a chair, reading one of her books. The fear disappeared. Her frantic breathing and heart calmed down. It hadn't left. Her proof still existed, hadn't been erased, her hope still reminded, her life was not forfeit.

"You are awake" Her familiar finally looked up and stated. She slowly nodded her head.

"Good, have you recovered? Are you alright?" Her familiar looked… she didn't know what to say. Her familiar was not overly big, but wouldn't be called small either. He had long orange hair and, now that she got a closer look, beautiful brown eyes that told of warmth and kindness and protection. She had the urge to hug and snuggle against him but suppressed them. She was a noble, such behavior was unacceptable. Her familiar wore black and white ropes which she had never seen or heard before. He carried a sword on his back, or more like a cleaver, since it was as long and half as wide as her familiar.

Her familiar stood up and strode toward her, a grace and control behind every step that not even most nobles possessed. It looked down on her and she found the strength to look back on those deep brown eyes. The scowl that seemed to be permanent did not conceal the worry that shone through his eyes. Worry for what, she asked herself? For her? Was it worried about her? She wanted to look away. The look hurt. She felt as if she didn't even deserve to stand next to such a **_ power/grace/kind/hope/warmth/protection_ ****being**. She had wished for such a being, yes she had, but this was unbearable. It couldn't be real. Such a powerful being was looking at her with concern, not for her name, not for her grades, but for her wellbeing. She had always thought that such powerful being would never concern themselves with less powerful beings. The less powerful ones would always be received with scorn and hatred for even existing. She had learned from experience. Her mother had never cared, she was such a **_strong/powerful/graceful _person**, but her familiar, this** being**, did not look with scorn or hatred, but with concern.

She tried to reply, but she could only stutter a few incomprehensible words before she, forgetting all manners, jumped out of bed and hugged him tightly, letting tears fall, crying out her sorrow, her fears and the hopelessness that she had always felt and suppressed. Her familiar wrapped strong arms around her small body and stroke her hair, saying calming words which were lost, but not forgotten. She let herself go in the arms of the** being** and cried all the suppressed emotions that had been held back since she could remember. Even with her beloved sister she had never let loose of everything, not because of the wish to keep, but because of having forgotten how to do so, having never learned in the first place with her family of **_strong/power/grace_**, but not _**love/protection/warmth/home**._ Her familiar had succeeded what her sister had always been trying to do. Her sister had always radiated the feeling of love and warmth, but this being, **HER FAMILIAR** was more. He was not only love and warmth, but also kindness and protection. Where her sister was frail this being showed strength and power and protection, so much that she felt it was alright to let go, to finally accept, to be herself, hidden behind the strong arms and body of her familiar. She felt tired and slowly closed her eyes. For now she would fall asleep, knowing that this being, her familiar would conceal and protect her from everything, even the hard and cruel world. Tomorrow she would deal with it, she would be strong and prove herself to be worthy of this being, tonight she would heal and sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please tell me your opinion. I thought about making many different points of views all describing Ichigo

Changed it a bit so it's easier to read

Hope you liked it


	3. The duel

CHAPTER 3

**The duel**

* * *

The first time she had seen him was on the night he had been summoned. He had walked past them, only sparing him a single short glance. Still he had somehow left a deep impression, if good or bad she still didn't fully know.

He seemed to have an everlasting scowl that did nothing to blemish his handsome looks. Deep brown eyes, which for some reason she was afraid of looking at. Those eyes seemed to be able to look at her very soul, which was rather unpleasant, not to mention scary. She somehow had the feeling that he and especially she wouldn't like what he would find in her soul, even if she could not think of a reason why.

Another deep impression was left behind by his orange hair, unheard and unseen in all the countries she had seen or heard about. Last of all where his clothes, which looked more expensive than any commoner could pay, but not of the fabric that the nobles would wear.

Her focused had still left him quickly in favor of looking at the one that had stolen her heart, Guiche. A person one could say was favored by the founder himself, beautiful and graceful, blond with beautiful light blue eyes, they all would perfectly describe him. He was a true noble, not like the other boys of the school. He was a year above her, but he had told her that such things could be overcome with the power of love. She had been overjoyed when he had stated the wish to taste her soufflé and had eagerly agreed to bake it for him. He had given her a charming smile and they had parted ways with one final goodbye.

Life couldn't be more perfect!

* * *

She regretted her own words the next morning.

She had backed her Soufflé the first thing in the morning after having prepared herself for the day. Leaving her soufflé to cool she had walked to the eating hall to receive her breakfast. There she had, for the second time, seen the familiar of Louise, the orange hair making him stand out, but still she had paid him no mind, she had other things to do. Quickly walking back, no running, it was no behavior for a noble such as herself, she had taken her soufflé out of the stove and had went in search of Guiche, exited on the prospect of him praising her soufflé and in connection her skills of backing.

She had found him standing on the fields with the other second years old students to bound with their familiar and had quicken her pace, exited by her thoughts. It started to slow however, when she saw another female second year student standing next to him. It was Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, a blond noble with curly hair. Her family had contact with the water spirit and was known for its powerful water mage.

She still walked toward Guiche and stopped beside him. It was probably just poor coincident that Montmoreny was standing ride beside him. That hope quickly shattered however, when Montmoreny started to accuse him of two timing. Did that mean that he had already been in a relationship with Montmoreny and had just toyed with her? Her dream of Guiche the white knight and beautiful perfect noble shattered, like a mirror, breaking in thousands pieces. He had lied, he was not the boy she had fallen in love with. This two-timer couldn't possible be her Guiche. She wanted to cry, let her broken love fall be shed with her tears, but another emotion quickly overcame the first, rage. He had lied! He had lied to her!

The rage quickly changed to power and her arm swung, in perfect synchronization with Montmoreny's, and their palms hit their target, leaving red marks, showing their handprints, one on each cheek. The tears, after having used her powerful rage, had quickly started to fall. How dare he toy with her feelings?! Her first love, lost to such an idiot. Now that she had a closer look at him she could find so many flaws in the boy, not a noble, never a noble, that stood before her and she had ones thought of as perfect. He looked like a male prostitute. His shirts revealing to much of his chest and his blond hair and blue eyes not the right color after all, she had seen better. And he was, now that she thought about it, pretty short and this rose wand of his was pretty damn stupid looking, what would he do when he had used all his petals?! Nothing, he would be able to do nothing at all. He looked like a drag Queen, with his looks, his outfit and his wand, why hadn't she noticed it sooner?! She really had been a blind idiot. Now she knew what people meant with the rose colored glasses.

He had even started to accuse a totally unrelated maid, who had the bad fortune of standing near him, of having hurt her and Montmoreny, trying to find a black sheep for his own mistakes and wrongdoings. He was accusing a maid that wasn't even allowed and couldn't, even if she wanted to, protect herself. What a coward, he wasn't even able to accept the consequences of his own actions.

The maid stammered something about having done nothing but Guiche wasn't letting go. None of the nobles even tried to protect the maid, all probably thinking along the lines of their reputations. She couldn't fault them however, since she herself wasn't doing anything.

Guiche had raised his hand, about to deliver unfair punishment for the maid when something orange caught her attention. One second the maid had been about to be hit, the next second the orange haired familiar had stood between the maid and Guiche, looking furious. The familiar had caught the arm, before it had hit its intended target and the grip it, no he, had did not look comfortable in the slightest.

"Let go you commoner!" Guiche screamed trying to free his arm without succeed. She had of course heard the rumors about the familiar of zero, but she hadn't believed them. Who would when the familiar had claimed to be a god of death? They had all thought that the pressure had been a side effect of the summoning ritual, the same for the runes. Still, looking at his face right now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"What di**d** you **th**in**k** **you** w**er**e **doing**?" The familiar hissed. His voice started to distort with every spoken word and she thought that his eyes had flashed the color gold, even just for a second, it could have been a trick of light thought. She could see the fear flashing through Guiche's eyes before he hide it seconds later.

"I was about to punish her, for hurting the hearts of these two maidens." Guiche tried to explain while he gestured in our direction. I wanted to throttle him. My hand twitched for just a second.

The familiar's eyes focused on us for a second before refocusing on Guiche. I was glad that his attention was focused solely on Guiche. I would probably break down under his hard and cold gaze.

"I do not see how a maid, a maid who they probably have only ever met while she had served them, could have hurt their feelings. While looking at you, who wear the print of not one but two hands, do look like you have received their wrath. Do not think that even one of us would believe you when you, who wear the evidence right in your face, claim innocence while pointing your finger at an innocent maid, who by no means could have hurt the feelings of two noble women." The voice had gone back to normal, but that did not mean that the power and strength that it had possessed earlier had also disappeared. Some would later even state that it had strengthened in its intensity, making every listener shiver.

"How can you speak to a noble such as me, with such a tone? Do you know no manners, when a commoner like you is talking to a noble like me?" Guiche still tried to keep his face, but everyone and most importantly she knew that he had already lost. She wasn't sure how she knew, since Guiche's argument seemed to be in his favor, most commoners would back off by now, but something told her that Louise's familiar would not change his mind or back down.

"I do not see any noble, I only see a boy who can't accept the consequences of his wrongdoing and tried to clear his name by accusing a maid, a maid who can't defend herself against a noble, of having done his wrongdoings. In fact I have not seen any noble here at all!" he looked around him. I felt furious. What did he mean by that?

"I do believe that the definition of nobility does not only come from the title, passed down from the parents to the children, but also about what it entitles, meaning the protection of their subjects and taking care of them. I have not seen anyone here with us today that has even tried to raise his or her voice in defense of this maid, even thought every last one of them knew of her innocence." He now had his gaze focused on all of them and she for her part wanted to sink into the earth and die. They had all tried to protect their reputation and it was true that not even one of them had tried to raise their voice in her defense. Some of the nobles around her looked angry, some flushed with embarrassment and the ones left looked mortified, something she was feeling right now.

"How dare you accuse us of not being noble?" Guiche suddenly screamed, destroying the sudden silence and refocusing the familiar's attention back to him.

"I challenge you to a duel." Guiche stated with confidence she couldn't fathom where he had found.

"I see, we are trying to lay blame on the one that losses, very noble like, but still I accept. If I win you will personally apologize to the two, who you have hurt and to the maid you have unfairly accused. Am I understood?" Somehow his words left no place for arguments and Guiche had no choice but to agree.

"If I win you will apologize for your accusations toward my person and the nobles in generally." Guiche tried to hold his ground.

The familiar rolled his eyes and scoffed. She had no doubt that he would not even apologize if his life was on the line. It seemed out of character of him, even thought she didn't know where that thought had come from, she couldn't agree more. She was sure that he would never truly take back his words. He believed them to be the truth and nothing would change his opinion.

* * *

It didn't take long for the familiar and Guiche to stand opposite each other. Guiche had, after a longwinded speech, at which the familiar had scoffed again, drawn his wand and summoned one of his famous golems. The scowl seemed to deepen when the familiar sees the golem, why she doesn't know, but she believes the cause to be the form.

Then they finally started. On one hand she hopes that the familiar wins and punishes Guiche for hurting her feelings, on the other hand she really wishes for Guiche to win, since that would mean that she didn't have to live with the familiar's accusations.

Guiche lifts his wand and the golem runs straight toward the familiar. The familiar doesn't move. Was he suicidal? She wants to scream, to shout at him to jump to the side, but it is too late and she quickly covers her eyes with her hands, not wanting to see the familiar being pierced by the spear, not wanting to see the blood and death. Still when she hears no scream of pain and only surprised gasps she decides to look up again, only to see an unexplainable sight. The spear, instead of piercing the target like it was supposed to, stopped right after touching his skin, not even drawing blood. Guiche looks surprised as well, so she could conclude that he hadn't been the cause of such a miracle.

The familiar, now looking irritated, grabs the spear and throws the spear + golem attached into the air, lifting, for no apparent reason, his hand. Two fingers, the middle and forefinger pressed together and stretched out, the rest of the hand balled together into a fist, pointed upward toward the golem and with a short word that sounded like 'Zero' a blood red ball formed before said outstretched fingers and shot forward, destroying everything in its path. The golem was no more.

Guiche tried to create more golems, but before he even got the chance to lift his rose the familiar stood before him, the same hand that had destroyed his golem dangerously near his head. She somehow found it very satisfying and horrifying at the same time when Guiche fell to his knees and begged for mercy. This familiar had extracted her revenge, but much more important:

'This familiar had beaten a noble!'

Now she knew why he had left such a deep impression at their first meeting even thought she had only seen him for a second. This man, he was no boy, he was no noble, he was no human, was powerful and even she had felt, even unconsciously, that he would, as an enemy, be very dangerous and she was happy to note, that at least for now, he was on their side and not the unknown other.

He was _**powerful/graceful/judge/dangerous/monster**_ and also _**warmth/save/stubborn/protector**_.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I hope you all know whose POV it was

Please review


	4. relationship?

CHAPTER 4

Relationship?

* * *

She wanted to cry. She was so happy. This boy, no man had defended her and had even succeeded in beating a noble. He had risked his life for her. She was truly thankful. She could only stare in awe and adoration at his well formed and trained body, his orange hair and those deep brown eyes.

He had even gone against his masters wishes, even thought it seemed to only be halfhearted attempts to stop him, just to help her, a very normal and replaceable maid.

"May I know your name?" She finally found the strength to ask. For a second, he looked surprised, than he nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki" She almost fell to her knees. His voice was deep and flowing like a river, a beautiful sound. He did not possess the rough voice that she had always associated with males, but it also was certainly not the voice a female would possess. If she had the power to chose, she decided then and there, she would like to listen to him all day, just talking and maybe him looking at her with his deep brown eyes.

"What is yours?" He stopped her fantasies then and there, but she could not find it in herself to regret.

"My name is Siesta, sir." She added uncertainly. She should stay on the saver side. Ichigo gave her a short glance before looking back into the direction of the sky again. She had almost reached out and grabbed his shirt, fearing that he may just disappear. His gaze was far away, somewhere she truly feared was out of her reach and he with it. He for this one second looked transparent. Then his eyes returned looking toward her and she suddenly felt grounded. He was there, he was solid. He was alive and existing.

"You do not need to use the word sir, call me by my name Siesta, we are friends are we not?" He suddenly stated, catching her completely off guard. He gave her a minuscule smile, if the twitch of the corners of his mouth counted as such and the urge overcame her to make him smile even more. He had such a beautiful smile, something that drew one toward him and just wouldn't let them go till they had seen it again. She gave him a bright smile.

"If that is what you wish, I will just do that Ichigo" She found the name weird, but also somehow found it, without really knowing its meaning, fitting. His smile widened a bit and she felt herself swoon. She wished she had something to stop the moment forever, catch his smile and draw it, so it may never disappear, so she would be able to look at it forever.

"What do you do in your free time?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Oh I like to read" She stated without mentioning what exactly she was reading. She would probably die from embarrassment if he ever found out. "and you?" She wanted to know more about him, wanted to know more than anyone else. She wanted to be special. She wanted him to think of her as special. At this exact moment she understood. She had fallen in love. She had fallen in love with the _**gentle/strong/graceful/beautiful/handsome/soul-reaching/protector**_ being before her. He was everything her fantasy had ever thought about a good husband. She just knew that he would, maybe not on a white horse and in a shiny armor or anything like that, come to her rescue if something was to ever happen to her. He would protect her no matter what. His eyes seemed to convey a promise to anyone who was allowed to really look into their deeps that he would protect and cherish them forever till death and maybe even beyond it.

"I like to listen to music" He stated drawing her back to the topic at hand.

"I also like to listen to music, but it is so hard, when music is only played at festivals." She stated, somehow sad that they wouldn't be able to listen to music anytime together.

"Maybe here, but where I come from, you are able to listen to music all the time and wherever you like as long as you have the right means." Her eyes widened and she gasped. What did he mean with that? She watched as he suddenly pulled some kind of box, but strangely formed, out of his pocket and seemed to open it, or more like swing it open? Then suddenly the box seemed to radiate light from a special point and he started to touch something like buttons right below the part where the 'not box' radiated light. She almost screamed when she suddenly heart music coming from the 'not box'. It was weird music, something she had never heard before, but it was entrancing and possessed such beautiful tones, that the instruments she knew of would never be able to produce. She started to sway with the music and suddenly she even heard a voice coming out of the 'not box' which sounded perfectly compatible with the song. She wasn't able to understand the lyrics, but it had such soothing tones that she truly wouldn't care either way. After some minutes the music stopped something that disappointed her for some obvious reasons.

"That was such a beautiful song, how does this thing produce such beautiful music?" She feared he wouldn't answer.

"This is something that in my world is called a cell phone. It can…record and…remember anything that I…want it too. Like I could record your voice and replay it some other times. Or I could take a picture and would be able to look at it anytime I wanted. It also has the function of connecting me with people who also have a cell phone. We can call and speak to each other whenever we want. Expect when the reach is too far, like different worlds or dimensions for example." She was jealous of anyone who possessed a cell phone. She wanted to also be connected with Ichigo.

"Do you want to hear some other songs?" He finally asked, breaking her out of her inner rant. For now she had Ichigo right next to her and was able to talk with him without this cell phone. For now that was good enough, even thought she would later ask Ichigo if she could have one as well. She nodded her head as a confirmation and another song started. That continued for some time, one song would end and the next would start right away.

For ones she was not jealous of the nobles who were eating in the hall. It was quite, no one would disturb them right now, the nobles all having gathered in the eating hall. Ichigo had come and eating with the servants, something that had surprised not only her but the rest of the staff as well. This man did not seem to care that they were commoners and treated them like everyone else. He didn't seem to differentiate between status and classes, but he seemed to judge the people without prejudice, only looking at them and creating his own opinion of every last one of them. Another aspect she had fallen in love with. He would not care if she was commoner and noble, he would accept her like she was and she would be able to talk to him even without any title or status. He would give them all equal changes.

It was when his 'master' called that the music stopped and Ichigo stood up. He gave her a short bow, thanked her for her time and gave her one last small smile, before he moved away. The noble girl had already started walking toward them and now stood before him with a contemplating look. Siesta heard as the noble girl told Ichigo that they would go to town together in search of a sword. Ichigo gave short nods, showing his understanding, even thought he didn't seem to quiet get why he needed a sword when he already had one, the one he was right now looking at out of the corner of his eyes. Still he nodded and Siesta somehow had the feeling that he was, not making fun of the noble, but enduring her weird quirks, like she would do when her little brother wanted something.

Maybe he had a brother or a sister or more himself?! She really wished they would have more time. She still wanted to still learn much more about the enigma named Ichigo. And maybe, just maybe, she would someday understand the man standing before her and then she would propose. They didn't need to be rich, only happy and they would start a family and maybe even own a small business themselves.

She knew she was head over heels in love.

* * *

Do you think that I got the Characters of the different people right? I really do hope so

Sorry that it didn't really have much story in it, but I still hope you liked it.

Please review


	5. new sword?

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**New sword?**

* * *

He could feel it.

He could feel it the second that the small pink haired girl and the orange haired boy entered the weapon shop. Without a doubt the girl was a noble, who did not use a sword, but a wand to fight. The boy however, was a true swordsman. Still he could feel it, the bond that he would never be able to destroy or replace. This orange haired man already had a sword. He had never ever seen such a thing. It was visible in form of a thread, glowing in the most beautiful colors, warming his heart and awaking a feeling inside him that he had never felt before. He was jealous. This person already possessed a sword, a sword that he had connected with on such a deep level that they had joined their souls. This swordsman was already taken. Why was he here?

He heard how the pink haired girl told the shop owner what she wanted. The orange haired man seemed to sigh and, somehow he had the feeling that the orange haired man had repeated himself rather often, told the little girl that he already possessed a sword and would never use the sword she would purchase.

The small girl stomped her legs stubbornly and puffed her cheeks in a warning manner, looking like a child throwing a tantrum. She told the man that his sword was too big and too striking and he needed another one.

He didn't need the ability to see to notice that the man was annoyed, his scowl deepening and his mouth worming a straight line. Still he stopped his protest and seemed to decide to let his anger, in form of a glare, out at the shop owner. The owner flinched noticing the glare he received open reentering, not that he didn't deserve it. He had probably already planned to sell junk again and display it as something much more worth; taking much more money than the 'sword' was really worth. He had done so with many others before. He probably never realized that if something happened to the new owner of said piece of junk that didn't last a hit that indirectly he was at fault for the sudden decease of said person. Or he did not care and was truly just _heartless/greedy/criminal._

The shop owner started to explain how the 'golden' sword was the best of the best. Still he kept an eye on the man, probably feeling the danger he was in. The man's scowl deepened. The glare turned murderous when the shop owner told them the price. The pink haired girl was quick to anger, but the shop owner knew how to handle such people. The glaring orange haired man was possibly new for him, since he took a step back and started to shake. His eyes seemed to desperately search for the nearest exit. He looked like a frightened animal, ready to escape at any time. Then the man spoke, he had a deep, with his glare ominous voice, which oddly enough, had an undertone of something else, something distorted and unreal, dangerous.

"This sword would not last a day, the spell cast on it is waste, gold does not under any circumstances rust, and there exist a reason why gold will never be used to produce a sword, one of them that gold bent and breaks to easily. Louise, this man is a fraud; we should not buy anything from him. He would probably even display and sell a piece of junk as a sword as long as he was paid."

He could not help himself, he started to laugh. It was good to finally see the man pay for his misdeeds, even if he only received a glare, it was a deadly glare nonetheless. His laugher soon caught the attention of the others, the orange haired man the first to investigate.

It didn't take long for the man to grab his handle and pull him out of the pile. The man looked surprised, but less so than the girl. Maybe the man's sword was also sentient?!

"Hello" The man greeted him.

"Hey buddy, what you just did right there was great. I wish I could have done that a long time ago. You weren't the first targets that he tried to talk out of their money."

"I probably also won't be the last" The man said quietly, sending another death glare toward the owner.

"You got that right" He said with a defeated voice "I tried to stop him countless times, but he has a silver tongue and knows how steal the customer money without them ever truly noticing the loss. "Hey can I ask you a question? Could you take me with you? I want to leave this rotten place." He had decided spontaneous, but he didn't regret it. Even if this man never used him, he would have at least managed to leave this place, maybe even find a wielder through the journal this man had just began. He could feel it.

"You do know that you will never be used, will never be able to replace my sword, right? This sword is not just any sword. I crafted it myself. It is part of my soul. It dies with me and lives with me. It is my eternal partner, never to leave my side or be replaced. He is part of me as much as I am part of him. He is my adviser, my protector, my sword, my friend and most importantly part of my soul, representing my determination, my strength and my will." Finally he understood. They had never formed a bond. It had existed from their beginning and would not be severed even after death. They were one being, to separate them would mean incompletion to the both of them. They were not two souls bond to each other. They were one soul, a part separated to represent, to fight and to protect.

"I know that I will never be able to replace him, but I wish to leave this shop and just maybe, I will find the wielder I am searching for. Here I will never be sold, never be partnered and bond to another soul. I wish to leave and you are the most likely to be able to help me fulfill this wish."

The man looked at him, than back at the girl and then with a glare at the owner. Finally he gave a sigh and nodded.

"I will help you" with these words having left his mouth he stood up and turned toward the shop owner. He could see the shiver running up and down the body of said man. It was the first time that he wished that he had eyes, only to be able to glare at someone and let them know true fear.

"You will give me this sword for free; you will not get any money out of my partner or me. Look at it this way, you can give me this sword for free, or you can see how your reputation crumbles and not even one costumer will ever visit this place ever again. **Do we have a deal?**" He could hear this undertone again. The voice of the man began to sound distorted, like there were many people speaking instead of one. The owner nodded his head vigorously, probably feeling that this man made no empty promises.

They left the shop, the pink haired girl questioning the man why he bought a speaking piece of junk. The man did not react, instead focusing on him. The scowl still existed, but had lost the threatening edge.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I will be your temporary save keeper, till you have found you true wielder."

"My name is Derflinger, Nice ta meet cha."

* * *

Hope I wrote that right

Please review and tell my your opinion

Thanks for reading


	6. the observer

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**the observer**

* * *

He could only watched with both amusement and envy how 'the zero' had such an disobeying, but at the same time powerful familiar. Louise had destroyed another classroom, another spell of her's that had exploded. They had all been blasted away. They had survived, by the looks of it, the room hadn't.

Louise was screaming at her familiar to clean up the mess, which he seemed to ignore. It was expected when she drew her wand, her short temper being famous, and cast a spell. The familiar didn't react at all and the spell hit its mark. The other and he, the spectators, waited with batted breath for the familiar to reemerge, had he been injured or even killed? The smoke and dirt cloud cleared, showing an intact and uninjured familiar. The only difference seemed to be his hair, which had been ruffled by the explosion.

The familiar gave her a scowl and she seemed to shrink back into herself. It didn't take long for the guys and girls behind him to laugh, making fun of her inability to use spells and control her familiar. The familiar turned his head and the glare was now redirected at them.

It was the first time that he felt so inferior, so small and unimportant and so scared, so terrified that he wished to crawl away or hide behind someone. The glare was truly terrifying. For a second he had sworn he had seen a demonic mask on his face, its teeth bared, two blade like horns pointed at the front and two horrifying eyes, golden in color. Those eyes promised a slow, with torture filled death.

Someone behind him screamed, or had he done so? Many scrambled away, some stayed out of bravery or out of fear, too petrified to move. He stayed as well, not out of any of the above, but out of curiosity. What, no who was this familiar, how did he act, what made him tick? All those question run through his mind.

The familiar turned around to look back at his master, which she pretty much wasn't since she couldn't control him, which probably no one would ever be able to do, control the orange haired familiar.

He heard them talk.

"Louise, I am not your slave. You can't command me to do your bidding. That does not mean that I will never follow them, but they will have to be logical and the situation fitting. I will not follow your orders when it has something to do with you making a mess and not wanting to tidy it up. This order was only verbalized since you didn't want to do the work."

Louise looked back at the destroyed classroom and her shoulders slumped. If he calculated right, she wouldn't be finished even if she had a week. He had heard that she was not allowed to do magic, not that it would have brought her anything, since she wasn't able to do a single spell correct.

She looked back at her familiar, pleading, but he did not seem to be affected. Her shoulders slumped the second time and she dejectedly turned around to start cleaning the classroom. The familiar stood still for a while, before he started to move and help her clean. She looked at him surprised, probably thinking that he wouldn't help.

"I never told you that I would not help. I only said that I would not do it alone, because you were too lazy." She gave him a small smile and he gave a nod before both started to return to their parts. The familiar soon spotted their spectators, still looking at the event from behind. His eyes narrowed.

"You may help or you disappear. And don't start with such arguments that should be done by maids and commoners. Are you so weak that you aren't able to do nothing yourself? Magic does not enable you to cook, or clean. If no commoners existed anymore, than what would you do? You probably wouldn't be able to even survive. In all probability you just won't help since you don't even know how to do such a thing. I really am glad to have at least gotten a master that is able to somehow take care of herself. Do you perhaps even need aid when you go to relief yourself? You are all so pathetic. You should appreciate the work of the so called commoners more."

I didn't know what to think. On one hand I was angry that he had insulted me, or more like all of nobility, on the other hand I knew that at least some of his words were true. Many became angry and started to shout.

"Then prove yourself. Are you able to clean up without even an ounce of magic?" He asked them in a mocking tone. He was surprised how dumb and hot blooded most nobles' children were. He had goaded all of them to do their work and they had been caught like a fish biting into the bait. He shrugged his shoulders before deciding to help as well. He, it would seem, was hotheaded as well, he was a child of a noble after all.

It took a few hours to clean the room but they had finished at last. He didn't like how he was sweating but somehow he, after taking a look around the room, had a feeling of accomplishment. He looked around the room and felt satisfied with himself. Still he was tired. He had never known how truly hard such things were without magic. He truly pitied the commoners for having to do such hard work every day.

"Isn't it a good feeling to be able to accomplish something without the help from anything? Look around the room. This was not done with magic; it was done solely with your strength. You did this all on your own. Isn't it satisfying? With your magic it would of course be much easier, but you also would have never really notice how satisfying it could be to do something with your hands. With magic it would probably only have taken an hour and you would have never even need your strength. Would you have felt satisfied with your hard work? No, because you wouldn't have to work hard. Now you see results of your hard labor and you can fully harvest and appreciate your hard work and its results."

He couldn't help but smile; he noticed others doing the same. Louise still looked quiet confused but she still accepted the water when a maid that had notice them working had brought them refreshment.

"You all did very well." She praised with a big smile on her face. She probably would have never guessed that nobles would ever do hard labor.

"Yes you did well" The familiar said. Without knowing why, they had all given him a big smile that he returned, something that stunned them.

The familiar and Louise left. He followed them shortly after.

"I would have never thought that the others would have helped us. They never did so before." Louise stated with big eyes.

"You need to learn, know and use their weakness against them. The nobles here all possess a fatal flaw, pride. Where I come from there is a story about the seven flaws, we call them the seven deadly sins. They are:

LUST

GLUTTONY

GREED

SLOTH

WRATH

ENVY

PRIDE

They represent the worse feelings that human can have and that will destroy them. Pride is a dangerous one. A bit of pride is not wrong, but too much may cause you to fall. If you have too much pride, you believe yourself to be always right, to always know better. In battle it can get you killed to think yourself better than others. You will not hear their opinion and may run into traps that may cost you your life and could have been avoided. Or you may believe yourself to be better and without the need of a group. You may start to wander around alone, which is one of them most dangerous actions one can take. In battle you can never truly be alone. War is not a duel, there won't be always only one enemy to fight and there is no fairness. You will be attacked by many and without help you will not survive.

Pride can cloud ones judgment, the same for the other seven deadly sins. You should take care to remember and avoid them. They often lead the ones around you and yourself to death." The familiar finished his speech, his gaze fixed at Louise, and Louise slowly nodded, understanding the importance of what her familiar had told her. After a long stretch of silence she began to speak again.

"Thank you for helping me" It was a quiet whisper, almost inaudible.

He gave her a smile. "Of course I would help you. I may not know you all that much, but I know that you have lived through many hard situations and I have the feeling that there are many more to come. I do not do this for 'my master'. I did this for you, someone that I have started to regard as a partner, a companion, maybe even a little sister. You remind me of someone back home. She also had a pretty bad temper and she was also part of a noble family. She was prideful and hotheaded, but do you know, when it was truly important she was there for me and I for her. We helped each other and survived many battles."

"Do you think that I am like her?" Louise looked like she was unsure what to feel. It almost looked like she was smiling and grimacing at the same time. The familiar seemed to notice this as well.

"No, you are not her and you will never be. You are your own person, with your own character and looks. Your characters may resemble each other, but that does not mean that you will ever be the same. I did this not because I see her in you, but because I felt that you, like she, possess a good heart. I had the feeling that you are someone that I can trust to watch my back like I will watch yours."

She gave him a big smile before quickly hiding it again. A noble should always keep their composure.

"Thank you" was whispered a second time. He gave her a smile.

The tender moment was destroyed when he ruffled her hair, something that she did not seem to like, since her face started to turn red with murder written in her eyes. The familiar's smile became mischievous and he quickly turned around and made a run for it. She was also quick to draw her wand and run after him trying to hit him with any spell, they all seemed to explode anyway.

He was left alone with his thoughts, turning back to the conservation that he had 'overheard' (cougheavesdroppedoncough). He had listened to something rather interesting and he was sure that he would most likely be able to use it someday.

That however was a story for another time.

* * *

He is just another student in the academy, no one special, if you wonder which point of view I have used

This chapter is for someone that I had promised to explain Ichigo's and Louise's relationship.

The next Chapter will me about Count Mott

Hope there aren't to many mistakes

Hope you liked it.

Please review


	7. the demon

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**The demon**

* * *

He could do nothing but smile. He had been able to purchase a very beautiful maid with a perfectly curved body. He was already salivating only thinking about all the things he could do with her and her body. It would be fun to break her will and make her a puppet that would do his every bidding.

He let his eyes wander again. She was sitting in the carriage right opposite of him trying to, without letting him notice, press herself as far into the wall and away from him as possible. Yes, it would truly be fun to break the little pride and hope that she had left.

He licked his lips and could see the feeling of disgust shortly flashing through her eyes. She had tried to stay unemotional, showing nothing of her feeling, hiding behind an unaffected mask, but he had had long to practice and he held pride in knowing exactly what a person felt, most of all his maids.

He remembered how they had all tried to stay unaffected, unemotional, till he had finally started to break them. He had done it slowly, savoring every moment. Slowly they had started to beg, to scream for him to stop and he had continued. Their cries were like music in his ears.

"**PLEASE ONLY READ THIS IF YOU BELIEVE YOURSELF TO BE OLD ENOUGH"**

The last one had been the most fun to break. She had stayed strong for a long time, never begging, never screaming, whatever he did with her, till he had finally found her weakness and had explored it to the extreme. He had found out that she had a lover within his staff. He had chained him to the wall, letting him watch how his lover was used and pleasured by others. Her lover had tried to stop them, tried to help her and she had screamed for him to look away, to not see her like this. With that deed done, he had started to kill him, slowly with a knife, cutting of his limps and finally stabbing him through the heart and giving her his head as a present. She had screamed and begged for him to stop, swearing she would do everything he told her to do, but he didn't want her royalty. He wanted to break her, to make her a puppet. He had left her there, covered in seeds of others next to the mangled body of her lover with his head on her lap. The next day he had known that he had succeeded yet again. Her eyes had been dead and she had done his every bidding without as much as a noise. She had slowly even started to enjoy it and he had known she was now perfect to sell.

"**CAN CONTINUE TO READ"**

He would break this maid as well, make her scream, make her beg for him to stop and after finally breaking her, she would beg him to continue. If she reached this point, like many others had reached it before her, she would be perfect and he would sell her to the highest bidder. He did not only do this for his pleasure, but also for the high sum of money he got for breaking the maids for their next masters, their purchasers. This maid, he knew, would get him quiet a high sum and much pleasure, he just knew.

He looked out of the carriage's window, seeing his estate. Soon his fun would begin.

* * *

It didn't take them much longer to arrive and he was swift to get off the carriage, the maid wasn't. Still he wouldn't let that deter him from his objection and he was soon to call her to get out. She was his maid and she had to obey. She did as she was told, hesitation in every step, even thought she tried to stay strong.

They quickly moved through the gigantic entrance. He let one of his servants lead her toward her room, where she would stay and the new uniform lay for her to don. He himself moved toward the hidden main part of the castle, he didn't want to let the queen's messengers see what he did after all, and sat down on his chair, looking and feeling like a king, he noted rather pleased with himself, surrounded by many maids. They all hadn't been broken in yet. Well expect the one right next to him, who had been his last project. She was broken and soon would go to the highest bidder, but for now he would still enjoy her. He needed to taste his work before selling it after all. It wouldn't do to sell a defect product after all.

The last brought maid, he didn't remember her name, why should he, she was just a commoner after all, moved through the entrance, looking quite uncomfortable with her new uniform. They had all looked uncomfortable with their uniforms at first but they had soon gotten used to them. It was a very revealing uniform and gave quick access if needed.

He made a hand motion for her to come closer and she being a maid and commoner needed to obey. He was a mage and a noble. They would never be able to do anything against him and hope to succeed.

She stood before him, trying to suppress her trembling, which sadly for her, was still visible to his keen eyes.

He started to touch her, first her face, than slowly his hands traveled down, lower and lower. He was about to reach the right part when an explosion and its aftershock was heard. The ground beneath them trembled.

"What was that?" He demanded from one of his servant. Maybe he had angered a mage, but that couldn't be, his products had all been perfect and no one had ever complained. What was it then? The servant was about to open his mouth to answer when a second explosion was heard, or more like felt since the wall caved in right next to them. A man with bright orange hair stood in the hole that had just formed in his wall. The man was scowling. The more he looked around the room the more his scowl seemed to deepen before his eyes finally flickered toward him. He noticed that this man did not seem to possess a wand, only a sword. He knew that some swords could be used as wands, but a sword such as this he had never seen before.

"Are you Count Mott" This man had the audacity to destroy his wall and then ask him his name?

"Yes I am. What business do you have here to blast a hole into my wall?" He asked with suppressed anger.

"I came here to help my friend. I ask you to return her to me." He didn't need to be able to read the expressions and emotions to know that this man was angry, very angry and furious.

"Who is this friend you speak of?"

"The maid, Siesta is standing right next to you."He looked to his left where the maid he had purchased only a few hours ago stood. This man wanted to take away his toy!

"I purchased her. She is mine." This man would not get his maid.

"You can't purchase a human! A human is and will always be a free being." The man's voice seemed to somehow change. He did not know why but he had the feeling that he should not fight against him. He suppressed the feeling.

"I will never give her to you" He screamed "the maid is mine to do what I wish. Why would you care for a commoner anyway?" Why would this man, he was a mage right? Why would this man care for a commoner? No mage would care for creatures that were beneath them, only useful for lowly work like cleaning and cooking.

"Because she is my friend and I care and protect my friends." He heard a gasp from the side and the stranger seemed to have heard it too. He saw the man look toward the direction of the noise and notice his other maids. They had been hiding before and seemed to have, in the course of the conversation, come out of their hiding.

Some kind of emotion, there were too many for even him to read, flared to the man's eyes as he saw the broken forms of his maids. Slowly, very slowly the man turned his head and looked, no glared at him his eyes that before been a deep brown, were now a blazing gold, harsh and cold.

**"What did you do to them?"** His voice had changed, now audible to his ears and an unintentional shiver run down his back. Still he did not let it show. He would not show weakness to this man, the maids were his!

"There are my maids and I do with them what I want, but if you truly wish to know. I use them, I let them be used, I break them and finally when they have lost all their hope and pride and will, I sell them to the highest bidder." Thinking about his actions always caused him to smile. The smile soon disappeared however when he noticed that something was happening to this man.

His hair had started to lengthen, his skin turned white, red fur started to grow out of his collar, feet and hands, a hole formed in the middle of his chest and black lines seemed to come from it, his feet and hands became claws and his face, oh founder his face formed into a fearful bone like mask with blade like horns.

It was the very form of a demon and this demon had a target, the target being him.

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM"** This being, it was by no means human anymore, screamed at him with a distorted voice.

He called his guards to protect them and many, fearing for their lives run away. Some stayed and build a protective wall between him and this monster, this demon.

The beast made a step and had suddenly just disappeared. Well not truly disappeared since it was now standing right in front of him, glaring with its bright, hateful, hungry eyes down at him.

"**YOU WILL FEEL ALL THE PAIN YOU HAVE INFLICTED ON THEM AND MORE"** It said with the watery voice of thousands. He quickly drew his wand, pointed it at him and screamed one of the many spells he knew, the most powerful at that. This being didn't even try to evade, standing in the spells path and taking the full brunt of it. His eyes widened with anger and fear and desperation.

One after another his spells were shot and all of them did not harm him in the least. He still tried and shot and shot and used all the power he possessed. Then, when all was used and nothing was left, he waited and hoped that this being had been injured. The cloud of dust that his magic had created blocked his view. It cleared to show him the still uninjured demon right before him, the hateful golden eyes still glaring at him.

_**"DO SOMETHING!"**_ He desperately screamed at his guards. They looked at each other for a few seconds before drawing their swords and attacking the monster. The blades hit their target.

They did not even injure the demon or draw blood. They just stopped when they had reached the skin, as if they couldn't penetrate it. The demon paid them no mind, his eyes only focused at him.

**"PATHETIC"** it said, looking at him with hate and disgust, like he was no more than a fly that it could squash in a second. He eyes widened and he ran. Why was the demon so angry at him? They were only commoners, right? _**RIGHT?**_

"**WRONG THOSE ARE HUMAN BEINGS LIKE YOU"** It was not that this voice was right beside him, but came from all sides. Where was this demon, could it read its thoughts? Where? Where? _**WHERE WAS IT?**_

"**I AM HERE!"** It said suddenly standing right before him. He tried to turn, tried to run into the opposite direction, but something hit his leg and he fell.

His leg was bleeding, like something had cut him. He turned and tried to crawl. His head hit something. Looking up he saw exactly what it was, the being stood right before him again. He screamed and backpedaled. He tried to get distant between him and this monster. He at first succeeded before the monster started to move. Every step that it took resounded through the hall like a death sentences, his death sentences. He screamed a second time, the demon standing right before him. The demon lifted his sword and he knew no more.

The next time he reawakened he was inside a dark, damp dungeon. The demon, no a different one, one that had white hair, stood right next to him, looking down on him with amusing, hungry and insane eyes.

"**Welcome to your inner world Beautiful isn't it? You even possess your own torture chamber. Let's see what we can do with it. I hope you will like to be on the receiving end this time. It will be SO FUN to BREAK YOU!" **He could do nothing but scream.

He woke up again. He was back in his estate. He must have somewhere lost his conscious in between those horrible seconds, minutes, hours, he wasn't so sure anymore, with the demon, those eyes, _**those eyes**_.

He heard footsteps. They were coming toward him. He tried to stand up and run away. His legs wouldn't let him. He wasn't able to stand, so he crawled away. He crawled and crawled and hoped that the demon wouldn't find him. He stopped when he reached a dead end, had there ever been a dead end in his estate here? He somehow couldn't remember. The steps stopped and he looked up. A person, thanks founder a normal person stood before him, before his mind registered that the demon had also looked like a human before.

The eyes that had ones filled with relieve quickly turned to horror and he tried to press himself as far into the corner as possible. This man was a demon as well.

"_**STAY AWAY, DON'T COME NEAR ME!"**_ He screamed, hoping that the man, no, the demon would go away. The demon was saying something, trying to speak with him, but he couldn't understand wouldn't understand.

_**"STAY AWAY!"**_ He screamed again, but the man didn't stop, continued to speak and started to slowly reach his hand out to him. Slowly before his eyes the man started to change. The hand became claws, razor sharp and seconds away from cutting him. Its whole body started to turn black and it's eyes turned golden, murder and hunger and insane written in them. He screamed and tried to punch the hand away. Then suddenly more 'not human' came and turned into demons as well, before they tried to reach out too. He knew no more.

* * *

It somehow turned into a horror story, still hope that you liked it.

If you didn't understand what, or why Count Mott was seeing all this I will explain in the next chapter.

I am not sure that I really described Count Mott's character right.

Please review and tell me your opinion.


	8. the exhibition: Part 1

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**The exhibition**

* * *

**PART 1**

* * *

She sometimes wished that she would be able to trade her live with another. Responsibilities, she believed to heavy for her to carry, had burdened her since her father had died. She had always believed that responsibilities should never be passed on, but given to those who were strong and worthy to be able to carry the burden that came with said responsibilities.

She was the heir, could not control her own fate. She felt like a puppet, controlled by strings till she would be old and useless, where a new one would be bought and the old one discarded, namely her.

She wished to be a child again, to live without worries, not thinking about the future, but the present and the beautiful moments that came with it. She remembered Louise, her friend. Surely she would be able to raise the spirit of the young but tired princess. She just needed an excuse that would allow her to visit, but what?

She remembered! The familiar exhibition in Tristain Academy! She would use the excuse of wishing to watch the exhibition to visit her friend Louise, who was a student at said academy. Maybe she would even be able to see her familiar perform. Many believed Louise to have not succeeded in summoning a familiar, but she believed and was curious to see what exactly had been summoned.

She made preparations, informing her advisors, letting others inform the servants and guards about her departure and make preparations to inform the academy as well as letting servants prepare the royal carriage for their departure. She envied commoners and their live. They did not need to do all those things. They could go wherever they wanted to whenever the wished to, such an easy life.

* * *

They would soon arrive at the academy. While sitting in the carriage she thought about the last few days. She had finally been able to expose the doings of Count Mott. For a while now, she had known that he had sold maids into slavery, but without evident she was not able to stop or hinder him at all. Many other nobles had helped him, using their influence to cover his tracks and stop any serious investigations. Now however, they had been able to catch him red-handedly. Someone had broken into the manor and had destroyed a wall, which thankfully had been reported by a servant. Such assaults toward nobles had happened nowadays quite often and to prevent further injury and destruction the royal guard had been ordered to interfere with said assaults.

They had arrived to find holes going through the wall. It had not been hard to follow said trail and they had soon arrived at what they believed to be a hidden room. There, many indecent clothed maids had sat on the floor, covered with a ripped off curtain. When asked they had told the guards everything about the doings of Count Mott and that an orange haired angel had come to their rescue. Said angel, they had told them, had glowed a beautiful sky blue color and had scared away the evil Count Mott, before covering with the curtain and telling them that everything would be alright, before disappearing like air. Something she believed sounded fairly like a fairy tale, now that she thought of it.

They found the 'evil Count Mott' in a remote corner of his manor. There he had pressed himself into the corner and was at first staring at them in relieve and then in fear. His leg had been injured and he seemed to spot many small scratches scattered all over his body, but nothing life endangering. The report had stated that the Count had suddenly started to panic and tried to get away, seemingly not even understanding what the guard was saying to him and hallucinating.

The next time he awoke, the same results were met. At first there was relieve that was suddenly followed by fear and he would start to panic, screaming about orange and white haired demons, pain, death and staying away from him, recognizing no one. He was soon declared to have gone insane. Whatever had happened to him had traumatized him to such degree that he had lost his mind and sanity.

She sighed softly to herself. The orange haired 'savior and demon', the 'orange haired' part the only thing the description had in common, was nowhere to be found, which was surprising since orange hair was not a normal or even existing hair color. Still at least she had finally exposed Count Mott's doings and was able to give him an appreciate punishment. Not that he would notice much of it now anyway, part of going insane and all she believed, but at least she didn't need to worry about him anymore, one problem less.

The carriage stopped, her flashback having taken longer than she believed. They had arrived. They had arrived at day. She needed to present herself to the academy, wink and smile, wink and smile.

The light of day soon turned into the darkness of night. She quickly escaped her guards with some excuse. Something she had planned all along. She wanted to meet her friend without guards and others being there to watch them. She had used her authority to find Louise's room number and position beforehand and quickly made her way toward the door. She heard voices inside talking, but she couldn't understand. She opened the door with great care, trying to make as little noise as possible, but of course she was still noticed by her good friend.

She saw how Louise, who was already dressed in her nightgown, sat on her bed, staring at her from her position. Where was the other person who she had spoken with? She couldn't see her or him. She let the thought go and returned her gaze toward Louise.

Some emotions welled up inside her. She truly had missed her dear friend Louise. She had been so lonely.

When Louise demanded to know who had disturbed her she reveled her face, taking of her cloak. Louise recognized her right away and fell to her knees. She wished that Louise hadn't. They were friends and should treat each other like ones. Not looking at the positions the others had, but the character possessed. She told Louise to stand up.

"Please friend of mine, talk to me not as a princess, but as your friend." She hoped that Louise would leave the formalities and start to act like her normal, no old self. The one she knew, Louise, who she had played with in their younger days. Louise started to become less formal, still using her title and all, but at least it was a start.

"Louise, if it doesn't give you too much trouble, would I be allowed to see your familiar?" She believed Louise to have succeeded in summoning a familiar, so she didn't even try to question if a familiar existed. At first Louise's eyes darkened, then lightened and then darkened again.

"I would love to show him to you, but he was his own mind and only does whatever he wants to." Louise began to rant.

"I even tried to politely ask him to attend the exhibition, but he just doesn't listen to me!" She almost screamed, just like I remember her. She always had had a hot temper, but she was good at heart and that was what mattered.

"Louise, I have told you rather good reason for why I do not wish to attend. First of all, I do not wish to be on display like a rare creature to be watched and talked about. Second of all, I see no reason to use even the smallest among of strength to amuse others, who by the way are mostly composed of stuck up nobles who believe themselves the be higher beings."

An orange haired man had just suddenly appeared right in the middle of the room.

"Where have you been?" Louise suddenly shouted.

"For your information, I have not left this room, but I did believe that you wish to speak with your friend over their alone, without interruptions." The man only gazed at her for a few second before his eyes returned to Louise's. She had almost shuddered, even thought their eyes had only connected for a few seconds. She had almost felt like he had judged her, something she had never liked.

"You cannot not attend the exhibition_**.**_ I would be the laughing stock of the whole academy." She gave him a pitiful look and he sighed.

"Alright" he gave another sigh and his scowl deepened "…but only this one time." She gave him a smile and nodded her head. Then she seemed to finally remember that she was there as well and Louise looked at her.

"This" she pointed at the orange haired man "is my familiar." She gave a small proud smile, which she didn't truly understand since Louise seemed to have summoned a human, a commoner of all things.

"At the first glance, he may not look like much, but he is stronger, faster and overall better than most." She gave another small proud smile, this time looking at her familiar out of the corner of her eyes. He gave her a small smile, not a proud one over the compliment like most would when receiving one, but a gentle one with kindness filling his eyes. Louise's smile grew.

She somehow had the feeling that she wasn't truly looking at the relationship of master and familiar, but older brother and younger sister. She somehow felt jealous. She too wanted a big brother to support and help her. Maybe even play the heir and take the burden.

Louise refocused on her again and they started to talk about everything and nothing, the familiar mostly staying out of the conservation. It didn't take long for her to notice it was getting late and with a final goodbye to leave the room and return to her own. Only after entering her chambers did she notice why the orange hair had somehow bothered her so much.

"The orange haired demon and angel" She whispered to herself, finally remembering about the incident at Count Mott's manor. If the report about the occurrences of that event were correct, than that meant that Louise's familiar truly was as strong as Louise had told her. If that was true, then that meant that the exhibition would beyond doubt be very interesting to watch.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Part two will hopefully be filled with action

Please review!


End file.
